


Korrasami Month 2016 (Prompt- Body Swap)

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Ongoing prompt that I will change the name to eventually-Korra swaps bodies with a random citizen-





	1. Chapter 1

_Asami Sato walks into her office, when she hears a rustling of papers’_

**Asami** \- Allright   _'puts on equalist glove’_ you have till the count of 5

_'SIlence’_

**Asami** \- 4 !

 **Teenager** \-   _'jumps out, holding hands out defensively’_ Ok ! I’m surrendering ?

 **Asami** \- Why break into my office if you’re just going to surrender ? _'electricity starts crackling around the glove’_  It doesn’t make any sense

 **Teenager** \- You’re not going to beleive me ……

 **Asami** - _'growls’_ Try me ?

 **Teenager** \- _'takes deep breath’_ It’s me Asami

 **Asami** \- _'narrows eyes’_

 **Teenager** \- _'gulps’_ Korra

.

.

.

_'Korra and Asami sit around her office, each with a steaming cup of tea’_

**Asami** _\- Korra, what happened ?_

**Korra** - _'bitter sounding’_  So yeah……I decided to do some meditation…..things got real…….and now I’m in this body

 **Asami** \- Do you know where YOUR body is ?

 **Korra** \- _'frowns and shakes head’_  

 **Asami** \- _'sips tea’_  Don’t worry Korra, I’m sure Tenzin will know what to do after a long winded explanation involving his father…..

 **Korra** \- _'not paying attention’_ Yeah….daddy issues _'stares into the cup of tea at her reflection’_

 **Asami** \- Talk to me Korra _'leans over, placing her free hand of Korra’s’_ I’m here for you…..

 **Korra** \- It’s just…… since I swapped bodies…..’ _places tea down on end table’_ I can only firebend

 **Asami** \- Really ?

 **Korra** \-  It’s terrible Asami ! I still know all the other bending movements, but nothing comes out

 **Asami** \- Well, that’s usually how it goes. Only the Avatar can bend all 4 elements

 **Korra** \-  I know…. _'slumps in chair’_ But isn’t it kind of shit though ?

 **Asami** \- How so ?

 **Korra** \- Here I am, with the same amount of knowledge, but I can’t bend because of some weird pre-determined system involving my….. _'motions down to body’_ this bodies birth

_'Asami finishes her tea’_

**Korra** \-  I mean _'throws arms in the air’_ How terrible is it that the inheritance of a skill is completely dependent on a person’s birth or general spirituality ? Wouldn’t it sound ridiculous if I told our child “Oh, sorry Yasuko, you can’t play piano because both of us are musically inept !

 **Asami** \- You’ve planned out the names of our children…..

 **Korra** \- _'coughs’_ Let’s focus on the other thing

 **Asami** \- That does sound pretty bad……..

_'Korra begins to absentmindedly swing her legs in front of the chair, seemingly relaxed’_

**Asami** \- Korra

 **Korra** \- Yeah sami ?

 **Asami** \- _'serious voice’_ I’m going to have to call Lin

 **Korra** \- _'flings self back against the chair, knocking it over’_  WHY ?!

 **Asami** \- You’re an unattended minor, and you’ve snuck into my home

 **Korra** \-   _'peeks over chair’_ Yeah….I see what you’re getting at

 **Asami** \- You also have to start coming up with a story……

 **Korra** \- A story ?

 **Asami** \-  'sighs’ You don’t know where this body lives, and even if you did manage to find it, you might not be able to answer important questions to the people that might live there with you

 **Korra** \- _'confidence’_  I’ll just tell them who I am !

 **Asami** \- Korra,  it only worked with me because I know you intimately enough to be able to figure this out. If you go off  telling people that you’re the Avatar instead of this random teenager , people might think you’re insane…..

 **Korra** \- What about …..

 **Asami** \- You can’t just disappear off the map, someones going to be looking for whoever you are right now

 **Korra** \-   _‘crosses arms’_ I don’t like this…..

 **Asami** \- It’s the way things have to be…… 'walks over to phone and dials’

 **Korra** \- I don’t even know my "Name”

 **Asami** \- You’ll figure something out……..'turns away from Korra’ Hello Lin…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra** \-  [unlatches window  as she watches Asami converse with Lin on the phone]   Sorry Asami, but I'm not going to wait for Lin to whisk me off to who knows where.... I've lived on the streets before ! I've survived....I HAD FISH !

[Korra  jumps out of Asami's side window, forgetting that she doesn't have airbending for a few seconds before evening herself out with some sloppy fire-bending before falling on her butt]

 **Korra** \- Ow ! [covers mouth] [thinking to self] Can't even firebend right ...... [gets up and leaves the grounds of the Sato family mansion]

[Korra runs  across the corner to see three members of the Triple Triads harassing a store clerk]

 **Korra** \- [peering around the corner] [thinking to self] I may not have all my bending....BUT I'M STILL THE AVATAR !

[Korra charges towards the store]

 **Korra** \- [steps forward, face in a scowl as she puts off her best badass aura] Leave them ALONE

 **Triad Member #1** \- Whose this brat ?!

 **Korra-** [juts thumb at chest] I'm the !......[coughs awkwardly before taking a softer tone]  I'm a concerned citizen....

 **Triad Member #2** \- You better get out of here kid ! We're going to......

[Triad Member #3, places his hand on #2's shoulder]

 **Triad Member #3** \- Hold on a sec....I recognize her......

 **Korra** \- You do !?

 **Triad Member #2** \- I don't care man, she's in the way !

 **Triad Member #3** \- Dude dude [pats #2 on the shoulder, getting excited]  It's that girl !

 **Triad Member # 2** \- What girl ? You're not making any SENSE !

 **Korra** \- Hey shut up ! Let the guy talk

 **Triad Member #3** \- She's the spokesperson for FIRE FLAKES CEREAL !

 **Korra** \- [deep sigh] I can't believe this

 **Triad Member #2** \- That has a spokesperson ?

 **Triad Member #3** \- Yeah dude, she's been on the commercials since she was like 5 dude. She's set to inherit everything when her old man passes away

 **Triad Member #1** \- Look, are we going to rob this guy ? Or what ?

 **Triad Member #3** \- [looks up at #2 hopefully]

 **Triad Member #2** \- [growls] I guess not ! Pack it up

 **Triad Member #3** \- Hold up a second ! [rushes to trunk and pulls out a camera, thrusting it into #2's hands]  Take our picture [rushes over to Korra's side, who freezes up in confusion]

 **Triad Member #2** \- [grumbles as he sets up the camera]

 **Triad Member #3** \- [looks at Korra] You don't mind, do ya mam ?

 **Korra-** [skeptical face] No ? .......just.....promise not to rob people from now on ? [shrugs]

 **Triad Member #3** \- I PROMISE [holds up hand]

[Triad Member #3 pulls closer to Korra]

 **Triad Member #2** \- OK! Say CHEESE

 **Triad Member #3** \- CHEESE

 **Korra** -  CHEESE [awkward smile]

[ Triad Member #2 snaps the picture as police blimps arrive on scene]

 **Police** \- FREEZE ! Nobody move !

[Korra's hands shoot up]

 **Korra** \- [glances to the side]Better do it guys, Lin's a real .......

[Lin lands next to Korra]

 **Lin** -  [growls] A real WHAT !?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for A03 user "Valecad10 "

 

[Korra’s body stands in front of a mirror in the Republic City Local library, looking at herself in wonder]

**Korra?** \- I’m so big =0 [flexes]

[Opal Beifong walks into the room]

**Opal** \- Korra ?

[Korra? continues to admire herself]

**Opal** \- Korra ……

**Korra?** \- [giggles]

**Opal** \- [sends a brief gust of air towards Korra, blowing everything around her about]

[Korra? flips around, looking scared]

**Opal** \- Korra ? [covers mouth] 

**Korra?** \- [tears well up in eyes] 

**Opal** \- I….I’ve never seen you cry before [grabs head as panic sets in] I’m so sorry ! I was just trying to get your attention !

**Korra?** \- [sniffles slightly as she tries to wipe her eyes] I’m not crying……

**Opal** \- [walks Korra over to a chair] What are you doing here ?

**Korra?** \- What do you mean ?

**Opal** \- Well [looks around nervously] I thought you were going on an adventure….not the library

**Korra** \- [quiet] [not looking Opal in the eye]  I like books…..

**Opal** \- Of course you do ……I haven’t really had much time to discuss hobbies with you after all[rolls head around, chuckling] With the whole Kuvira thing….and the vacation 

[Korra? and Opal sit in silence as Korra? wipes away her tears]

**Korra?** \- [quiet]  What do you like to read ?

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests or suggestions for this story in the comments)**


End file.
